fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Pikmin
New Pikmin (ニューピクミン, Hepburn: ''Nyūpikumin ''in Japan) is an action-adventure and puzzle strategy video game developed by Misteeer Studios in conjunction with Nintendo and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch video game console. It was released worldwide on December 1, 2019. It is the fourth installment in the Pikmin ''franchise, making it a sequel to ''Pikmin 3 (2013). The player controls an avatar that they create on the recently discovered planet of PNF-404 (which is heavily implied to be earth millions of years after the present) to carry out a series of studies, along with their fellow scientists. The player travels across the planet, using various means of transportation. Players must utilize a set of items and artifacts, which they gradually uncover on their travels, along with various variants of Pikmin that they encounter, to complete their tasks. In Japan alone, the game sold over 8 million copies, becoming one of its best-selling games of all time, and sold over 30 million copies worldwide, becoming the tenth best-selling game of all time and the best-selling for the Nintendo Switch. The game won numerous awards and accolates, and is considered by many to be one of the greatest video games of all time, being listed in the top 50 video games of all time by several aggeregators. New Pikmin ''was followed by a sequel, ''Pikmin Ultimate, which released worldwide on October 25, 2022 on the Nintendo Sleek. Similarly to the ''New Play Control ''ports of ''Pikmin ''and ''Pikmin 2 ''on the Nintendo Wii and the ''New Play Control ''port of ''Pikmin 3 ''on the Nintendo Switch, a ''New Play Control ''port of ''New Pikmin ''was released for the Nintendo Sleek on December 1, 2022. The port, as well as the sequel, also received excellent reception. Gameplay ''New Pikmin ''is an action-adventure and puzzle strategy video game set in a large, expansive environment, the majority of which can be explored by the player. The game uses procedural generation techniques for much of these areas, however, there are some that have been pre-designed by the development team. The player controls the protagonist, an avatar customized by them, in a three-dimensional world. The player primarily uses Pikmin, of which a number of up to 9,999 can be commanded, to accomplish tasks, but can also uses some tools and artifacts, both ones that they are supplied with and others that are found across the planet. The player discoveres various types of Pikmin throughout the game, which are required to advance. Different types of Pikmin can be discovered in different areas, and are exclusive to those regions: for example, a herd of Red Pikmin may be discovered in a tropical region, while Ice Pikmin may be discovered in a polar region. Every type of Pikmin is better than others at specific tasks, and is resistant to a certain element and/or hazard. For example, Blue Pikmin, found in aquatic areas, have the ability to swim, and are resistant to water-related hazards. Thr player must complete a set list of tasks each day. This includes collecting ship parts, foodstuffs and hydration, and collecting other materials needed for an ongoing massive study of PNF-404 simultaneously. If the player does not complete their set tasks before the day ends, is killed, or loses their Pikmin, they are forced to either restart the day or travel to a previous save on a prior day. There are also several side-quests that the player may complete, which will earn them rewards. This may involve performing a task that is not on their daily list, exploring a certain area, or finding/using a specific tool for a set purpose. Another optional task in the game is treasure collection. Treasures can be anything from an artifact left on the planet to a creature. These can be sold for money, which can then be used for upgrades to tools or vehicles that the player uses, to purchase food items, or to purchase Pikmin. The world of ''New Pikmin ''is quite vast. Although it is an open-world game, players must take care to ensure that they can make their way back to camp before the end of the day. A new mechanic in this game is night-roaming. At night, things are much more dangerous: visibility is lowered, nocturnal creatures are roaming the player's surroundings, and Pikmin will not perform as well as they would during the day. However, there are certain tasks that the player much complete at night in order to complete the game. Plot ''New Pikmin ''is set on PNF-404, the setting of all Pikmin titles, a foreign planet that is heavily implied within the game to be earth millions of years after the present. The entire planet is available for the player to explore. However, many players end up only exploring a small section of the planet, as it is so large. There are many different regions, climates, and creatures across its surface. The player is a member of a scientific party dispatched from an unknown planet, speculated to be either Koppai or Hocotate, planets introduced in the previous games, tasked with conducting a large-scale scientific study of the planet over the course of three years. The player, and their companions, travel in a ship known as the S.S. Challenger. However, as the ship enters the planet's atmosphere, as has happened in previous games, a mysterious force causes a fatal error, causing the ship to explode and its indestructable parts to be scattered across PNF-404. The player awakes on the top of a large tree, seemingly located in a tropical rainforest. Their equipment measures very high temperatures and extreme humidity, as a strong thunderstorm is passing over the area. They begin to panic after realizing that they have been separated from their colleagues. However, a Forest Pikmin, a specimen from a previously undiscovered variety, spots the player, and somehow recognizing their species, flocks to them. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pikmin (series) Category:Nintendo Switch Games